Annoyance All Around
by 0erbayunFang
Summary: Non-romantic, one-shot. Cie'th are everywhere in Academia, and Noel gets frustrated. Serah attempts to comfort him, but it's really Mog that saves the day. *Crap summary, I know, but I'll take what I can get*


_**A/N: Just something random I came up with while playing through 13-2's plot again. I, of course, was in Academia 400 AF, and it felt like every fourth step I took, a Cie'th would spawn right in front of me! I mean, come on! What was Square thinking?! Of course, it is a great place to grind-train, so...yeah. But it's still so, so annoying!**_

_**Ok, enough ranting. This one-shot is designed to pass time, it doesn't exactly have a specific plot or anything. But still, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Noel was annoyed. So, so annoyed. His blood was pumping so hard and fast through his veins, he thought he would explode.

"Caius!" he yelled as he approached the purple-haired Guardian, blades out and ready to strike – but only ended up slashing through empty air.

"Damnit! Why is he toying with me?" Noel was close to tearing out his hair with frustration. First the countless Cie'th springing up all over the joint, then this!

Serah ran up to him and tried to calm him down. "Noel, calm down. The way you're going, you might just self-implode."

Noel turned to him, disbelief both on his face and in his tone. "Don't tell me you're not annoyed with this?"

Serah pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up from her sister before the Purge years before. "Of course I'm annoyed. These Cie'th aren't exactly a challenge. It's just how many there are, slowing us down, getting in our way. I can just control it better than you can."

Kupoooooooo!" a small voice wailed from far behind them. They were in Academia's Grand Avenue on the 500th floor of the city, and Serah's moogle was currently flying as fast as his little wings could carry him, through panicking citizens and Cie'th varying from Ghouls to Taxims to Nelapsi. As soon as he made it back to Serah's side, Mog drooped in the air, obviously exhausted.

"Well, look at you. Didn't know moogles could get tired," Noel teased, poking the moogle's white furry belly, making Mog shoot back up and attempt to dodge Noel's pokes.

"Kupo!"

"Come on, Mog. You out of shape or something?"

"Moogles don't get out of shape, kupo!" Mog replied indignantly.

Serah giggled. "Really? You seemed pretty tired when you came back to us just now."

Now it was Mog's turn to get annoyed. He whacked his forehead with the clock staff in his little white hands; not enough to break himself or the clock, just enough to hurt. "Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!" he squeaked with each whack.

Serah felt sad for Mog. She plucked Mog from the air and hugged him tight. "It's okay, Mog," Serah soothed. "We're just kidding. You're just fine."

Noel took Mog from Serah and lightly threw him up into the air multiple times with his hand, the way you would a tennis ball. "Oh, I don't know, Serah," Noel said in a light tone. "He feels pretty weighty to me."

"Stop it, kupo!" Mog squeaked, flying toward Noel's head and repeatedly whacking him with the moogle clock still in his little hands.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I give, I give!" Noel put his arms in front of his head to shield himself from Mog's wrath. He may not look it, but Mog and that clock really _hurt_.

Serah put her hand to her mouth to quiet her laughter. It really was too funny to see the sight she could now: Mog clutching the clock staff in both hands, zipping around and whacking Noel with it all over the place while the hunter had his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the moogle's annoyance and anger. Then something behind the two caught her eye – several Nelapsi gliding countless people and other Cie'th, heading straight for the fighting pair.

"Noel, look out!" Serah yelled, taking Mog from the air, and the moogle transformed into her bow-sword. Serah leaned back on her right leg, like she did when she fought Paradox Alpha, and fired a flame-tinged arrow straight into the gleaming red eye on a Nelapsi's chest. It screamed a high, grating scream and dissolved into black ash, only to be replaced by yet another one. By that time, however, Noel was ready, lashing out with a Ruinga spell and turning the replacement into dust.

"Here we go again," Noel growled.

* * *

_**A/N: I actually wanted a lot more action with this one-shot, but then I got the idea of the pissed-off moogle and I thought, 'Man, a pissed-off Mog is just comedic gold,' and decided to add a little comedy to a highly stressful situation. Yeah, it's small, but is it still good? I mean, I hope it's good. I thought it was freakin' hilarious when I was writing it, but hey, that's me, not you.**_

_**Well, if you liked it, don't forget to review! Bye for now, kupos!**_


End file.
